They say you can't go home again
by acebear
Summary: this is my first NCIS/NCIS new Orleans crossover so be nice


They say you can't go home again

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was sitting in her office thinking about things when she was snapped out of her thoughts when he came into her office. He looked at her and asked her what she was thinking about so hard she then took a deep breath before finally saying she was homesick and how much she missed Luca. He then took her hands and pulled her up so that she was now standing then pulled her into hug before finally saying if she wanted they could move to New Orleans he was sure they could get transferred to pride's team with just a talk with Vance and a call to Pride that all she had to do is say the word and they would go up to Vance's office. She looked at him in shock for a moment before finally asking him if he was serious about this because this was going to be a big step for them. He then told her he knew and that yes he was serious and she just needed to say the word before kissing her. After parting from the kiss she looked him in the eyes while touching his cheek and said come on let's go see Vance. After hearing her say it he took her hand that was on his cheek and lead her out of her lab to the elevator and, up to Vance's office.

2 months later

he was looking up at the night sky trying to get the moon just right as a light wind blow across the balcony of their french quarter apartment he went back to his painting tonight he was painting the building across the street because the sky over it was so beautiful that he had to capture it as well. He had just finished putting on the finishing touch on the moon when she walked in and hugged him from behind. After the hug was over he turned around and now it was his turn to hug her he smiled taking in her gun power perfume mixed with the new smell that he had come to be oh so familiar over these last two months and that new smell was benyas. The smells of her perfume mixed with his new favorite doughnut were so amazing he picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom.

Once they got to the bedroom he didn't waste time getting them undressed and laying her on the bed. Once she was laying on the bed he looked at her for a moment before finally getting on top of her. After he was on top of her he started kissing her neck as he entered her fast and deep. It wasn't long before they were coming fast and hard together. After they got their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. He pulled her close and kissed her head as she laid her head on his chest she smiled and soon she yawned before snuggling into him more and falling asleep.

He was the first one to wake up the next morning he saw the way she was now laying so he got up and went over to his easel in the corner of their room and picked a new canvas and paint and began to paint her the way the sheet only covered the bottom half of her body. He smiled as he put the finishing touches on her left breast when she woke up. After seeing she was awake he put his brush down and walked over to her and sat down on the bed. She smiled and sat up as he sat down on the bed after he was on the bed he leaned in and kissed her. After parting from the kiss she looked at the clock and said they should get in the shower that Pride wouldn't be happy if they were late. He looked at her and agreed and got up after he got up he picked her up and carried her off to the bathroom. After their shower, it didn't take them long to get dressed and head in. after getting in it wasn't long tile she was in the lab with Sebastian and for him to join Pride and Chris and for the team to get a case.

It wasn't long until the end of the workday and he was on his way to pick up her up. She smiled and hugged him before finally kissing him and taking his hand and leaving. After getting into the car he asked her if she wanted to get some dinner and she said yes and they went and found somewhere to eat. After finding somewhere to eat and going inside after parking it didn't take them long to order their food .while they were waiting for their food they finally decided to have that talk the talk about them starting a family to which they both agreed it was time for them to finally to start a family. After getting their food and eating they decided to get hurry to the store to pick up pregnancy tests because they already knew she was ovulating and that she would be for the next four days cording to the test she took while at work. After finishing at the store they hurried home.

After getting into their apartment and getting inside they didn't waste time getting undressed and into bed and making love over and over again until they fell sleep in each other's arms. She was the first one to wake up so she decided to do some naked cooking making some benyas. While she was cooking he woke up and finally smelled the benyas so he got up and walked into the kitchen. After he got into the kitchen he walked over to her and started hugging her from behind and moving one of her pigtails out of the way and starting to kiss her neck. She moaned and leaned back onto him and laid her head on his shoulder. After a few moments of this, she stopped moaning and stood up straight and turned off the stove. After the stove was off she turned around and pulled him close and started kissing him deeply. Soon he was picking her up and setting her on the island and pulling her close and entering her fast and deep. She moaned louder and louder the faster he went. Soon they were both coming fast and hard for the first time that day.

Preview of chapter 2

2 months later

she was in the lab with working when Sebastian walked in with a coffee for himself and a caf-pow for her. After taken sip her favorite drink when all of a sudden she dropped the cup and ran over to the nearest trash can and started getting sick. While she was getting sick her phone started ringing Sebastian went and answered it after seeing it was Tony since he was going to call him anyways.

It wasn't long after Tony and Sebastian got off the phone that Tony had made it to the lab and over to Abby who was still getting sick. It was another 20 mins before she could finally put the trash can down. After she put the trash can down she walked over to her candy jar, opened it and pulled out a mint. After placing the mint in her mouth she pulled Tony into a hug before kissing him and saying she loved him so much.

A/n stopping this chapter here please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
